The present invention relates to a bumper arrangement for motor vehicles, especially automobiles, with the bumper arrangement including a bending-resistant support mounted on at least one integrally formed part of the vehicle and a preferably replaceable energy absorber having at least one part mounted to the support. The energy absorber is partially surrounded by a shell made of a viscoelastic material, which shell is connected with a downwardly extending skirt section and an upper segment extending toward an adjoining portion of the body of the vehicle, the skirt section and upper segment likewise made of a viscoelastic material.
In known bumper arrangements, for example, Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,853,244, a bumper arrangement is provided having a support which is of a U-shaped profile opening in a direction of the energy absorber. A disadvantage of this proposed construction resides in the fact that, since the energy absorber can only be compressed under the influence of considerable force, installation difficulties may occur because of an excess height of the energy absorber resulting from high manufacturing tolerances or upon a distortion of the energy absorber.
In another known bumper arrangement, for example, Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,934,458, it is proposed to apply a covering part made of a viscoelastic material to a bumper by means of locking connections; however, in this proposed construction, no energy absorber is connected to the covering part and the mounting is effected directly to the bending resistant support. In this covering part the direction of the engaging free ends provide for tolerance variations.